


runaway

by coffeeless



Series: his lips tasted like heaven (as he coaxed me into hell) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UR IN FOR A FLUFFY RIDE, i wrote this like.... forever ago and just now i wanted to post it on here whoops, overall just fluff idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeless/pseuds/coffeeless
Summary: But I always liked the thought of maybe being a runawayIwaizumi’s rough voice cut through the silence of the night, the strum of his guitar the only background noise. He lifts his head up to the three stars that decided to join them tonight, the others covered by light pollution.Oikawa watches him fondly from the side, holding his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i wrote this forever ago and only posted it on tumblr which you can find [here!!](http://iwaizumi-hajiime.tumblr.com/post/151578013026/runaway)
> 
> also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my very lovely and amazing and just overall perfect friend [yo!!!!!!](http://emeraldknight47.tumblr.com/) has drawn an incredible artwork that i will scream forever about pls show all the love [here!!!!!!!!!](http://emeraldknight47.tumblr.com/post/156542380000/a-burning-sky-with-the-iwaois-by)
> 
> enjoy !

_But I always liked the thought of maybe being a runaway_

 

Iwaizumi’s rough voice cut through the silence of the night, the strum of his guitar the only background noise. He lifts his head up to the three stars that decided to join them tonight, the others covered by light pollution.

 

Oikawa watches him fondly from the side, holding his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

 

_I could be your lover and you could be my heart ache_

 

Hajime glances over at him on this line; a small, knowing smile on his lips. He looks back up at the sky seconds later, but it was enough to make Tooru feel giddy. He matches Hajime’s smile with his own.

 

The sky looked to be burning out, the sun refusing to die on the horizon, causing the edges to be a dark, deep red that clashes with the pitch black above. And with that red showed the clouds: a lighter black than the sky- more of a blue, that look like a broken up cotton ball scattered to cover up the stars.

 

It was an amusing thought, dark blue cotton with the firey sky an amazing backdrop to Iwaizumi’s song. His voice broke here and there, forgetting to warm up before the song. Tooru didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

_I could sing the songs that we used to sing when we were kids_

 

The streets were silent for once that night, no children running home late to their parents. No loose cats meowing to come inside, no dogs barking in the distance. Not even a car horn or rev of a motorcycle from other teenagers broke the song.

 

No crickets disturbed, no yelling from Tooru’s parents below, no more birds chirping goodnight to their loved ones. Not even loud music from a party Tooru was probably invited to, no spare sprinklers going off.

 

It was perfectly silent for the song just for him. It was like everything was listening to the rough voice in the night.

 

_Maybe that could bring us back to before we got stuck in this_

 

Tooru’s eyelids felt heavy, the acoustic guitar and cotton sky lulling him to sleep. He fights it, shifting a little to keep himself awake.

 

And it works, sorta, since Iwaizumi looks over with one of the fondest expressions he’s seen so far, striking adrenaline through his veins. Tooru’s eyes widen, shifting a little so he sits with his legs crossing, hands fumbling together in his lap. His cheeks burn.

 

The song seems to restart, a different set of chords start to strum.

 

_Of course I'm scared_

_Would I be thinking straight if I wasn't_

 

Tooru blinks, and suddenly he understands why Iwaizumi chose this song for tonight. It was pretty fitting, actually, with how loud Tooru’s parents were and how strict Hajimes’.

 

_Of course I'm scared sometimes_

_Even if I say it don't phase me_

_Or if I say I'm not hazy_

 

Hajime finally looks away, but this time not at the darkening sky, but forward to the patch of bamboo shoots his older neighbor grew in her backyard. There weren’t many, just enough to maintain for herself to keep busy.

 

They almost look a hazy blue, blurred by the clashing colors in the sky. It wasn’t the prettiest sight, but it was something to look at other than a cotton blue sky, he supposes.

 

_But drowning ain't so bad_

_Cos at least you know where you're going_

 

By now, Hajime’s voice starts to sound raw, proof that he hasn’t practiced singing in a long time.

 

But that was fine, the breaking voice and the roughness sent chills down Tooru’s spine; he liked it.

 

_And were all futurebound_

_So I guess that's really the same thing_

 

Tooru gets bored of the bamboo shoots and garden shed quickly, glancing back to Hajime.

 

He blinks, surprised to lock eyes with his secret lover. They stare for a while, stalling to continue the song by repeating the same couple chords.

 

_Oh I'm going back_

 

Tooru smiles wide at him despite the circumstances. His smile was returned even wider, the fiery red faded and the cotton clouds started to blend in with the three stars listening.

 

He realizes, later on, that the next lyrics aren’t meant to be sung to him, but to everyone listening in. Everyone listening in on the space nerd and guitar lover duo.

 

_Catch me if you can._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find some other works on my tumblr too! or you can just talk to me!! [here!!](http://iwaizumi-hajiime.tumblr.com)


End file.
